First time we met, promised I'd burn you
by DetectiveSilence
Summary: Kid!lock with Sherlock, Moriarty and Sebastian. -That was the first time they met, when Jim killed Carl Powers, and Sherlock saw that there was something not quite right. And Sherlock would pay for deducing Jim...- ACTUALLY lighthearted kid!fic with mormor, guest appearance by Mycroft


**Hello people! This is just a one-off, I haven't written in a while, and besides I'm going on holiday for a while so don't expect me to finish anything else off (don't even look at 'Ice Cold Killer' I hate it).  
ANYWAY here's some cuteness and stuff with kid!Sherlock kid!Moriarty and kid!Sebastien, inspired by bbcsherlockheadcanon at Tumblr, #3161 'Sherlock and Moriarty met once as children; just after he killed Carl Powers, he caught Sherlock snooping around at a crime scene. To distract him, he called him a freak (making him the first person to do so). Sherlock instantly deduced that he had a crush on his friend Sebastian, loud enough for everyone to hear. It was then that Moriarty vowed that someday he was going to kill Sherlock.'  
I strayed a little but I don't care, I love mini!Moriarty, it's so cute.**

* * *

Moriarty watched the police swarm around the crime scene, his hands in his pockets, and air of nonchalance and vague curiosity about him. They looked like ants to him – the little men and women scurrying this way and that, utterly clueless about what had happened, but trying their best to look busy. He hated them. Every single one of them.

He had hated Carl Powers more though.

Jim turned around when he heard laughter behind him. Towards the back of the room, Sebastian and a small group of other children were laughing. Sebastian had always been popular. He had an easy nature, cheeky but funny, a devil-may-care smile, and he was like a magnet for ordinary people. He scowled at them. They didn't know the real Sebastian. They didn't know his love of violence, the gleam in his eye when Jim told him his plans for world domination, the smirk he had when they outsmarted someone else. They didn't know _his_ Sebastian.

But he spent more time with _them_ now. Jim hadn't even had the time to let him in on his plan to murder Carl Powers. He'd done it by himself. It had felt great.

Jim had a feeling it would have felt better with Sebastian by his side.

He looked back at the crime scene. Something didn't feel right. His eyes darted across the scene until he found a small shadow at the edge of the police tape. He didn't need anyone clever investigating right now – it would just be plain embarrassing if he was caught on his first murder.

Not that anyone would be clever enough to figure it out. The adults couldn't, so why would some kid be able to?

Jim crept up on the figure, a slender boy with curly, unruly dark hair, and smart clothes. He didn't like this. This boy was looking at the scene unlike anyone Jim had ever seen. No, not looking – _observing_, it was more precise than merely_ looking_. This kid was smart. Maybe even half as smart as he was.

"Interested?"

The taller kid turned around sharply. "I was wondering when you'd speak up."

"Impressive. What else can you do?" Jim asked, his Irish accent coming through his casually surprised façade. He had always had a natural talent for acting.

"Oh, a lot more than any of those stupid policemen. They're not even looking in the right places. There's something suspicious about this, and they haven't even noticed. Why are Carl Powers' shoes missing? It doesn't make any sense. It has to be murder." The boy said triumphantly. Jim decided that he could be rather useful.

"So, you have an interest in crime?" Jim tilted his head in curiosity.

"Interest in solving crime. Committing crimes is boring and the people who do it are idiots." He smirked.

Jim chuckled. He didn't like this kid at all, he decided. Far too pretentious, not to mention big-headed. A bit of a problem too - if anyone could solve the murder, then it would be him. Time for a bit of light persuasion.

"You _freak_!"

The boy's smirk dropped like a ton of bricks. He went red.

"I-I'm not a freak… I'm Sherlock Holmes!" He stammered, tripping over his words. The group of children started laughing at him, obviously overhearing his outcry. Jim smiled his 'Evil Grin' at him. He was enjoying this. He could even hear Sebastian laughing, his deep hearty laugh riding above the others.

Sherlock looked around wildly for some sort of help, but the police were all too concerned with their own job, and there were no other adults in sight. He looked at the horrible Irish kid.

"If you don't shut up… I'll… I'll tell everyone your secret!" Sherlock cried desperately.

The children erupted in more laughter. Some of the police turned around to see what was so funny. Apparently Sherlock's face was enough to send them into hysterics. Some of the children were whispering 'Sebastian!' between giggles, as his laughter was loud enough to be heard from the other side of the pool. Jim was trying to look professional, and failing miserably as he couldn't stop laughing. Sherlock bit his lip.

"The short Irish one has a crush on Sebastian."

Suddenly the room was incredibly quiet. Even Sebastian's laughter had ceased. Everyone stared at Jim. Even the police. A plump girl with yellow pigtails stepped forward cautiously.

"Eh, Jim…"

Jim flipped.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" He erupted. The children scarpered. The police decided that they had collected all the possible evidence and promptly left. Sherlock flinched, but remained rooted to the spot. So did Sebastian.

"I will END you, Sherlock Holmes. I will BURN you." Jim spat venomously. He took his Swiss Army pocketknife out threateningly, raising the blade of the knife so that it gleamed in the light.

"_Jim_." Sebastian warned, glancing at the door. Jim glared at Sherlock one last time before flipping the knife back and shoving the pocketknife in his pocket. The door opened and a tall, important young man walked in. His suit was immaculate, his umbrella looked like it had never been opened, and his face spoke undertones of annoyance.

"Sherlock, I thought I told you to stay put. And for the last time, stop deducing everything. There's a bunch of terrified children out there because of you, for goodness' sake!"

"But…" Sherlock looked over at Jim. Jim narrowed his eyes at him menacingly. "… crime scene." Sherlock finished lamely.

"I don't care Sherlock, I told you to stay put and Mummy's getting impatient. The train leaves in 10 minutes." The man scolded, before leaving. Sherlock went to follow him, but he was stopped by Jim.

"I'm not finished with you." He said lowly, before letting Sherlock go again. Sherlock hurried out, leaving Jim and Sebastian in the pool on their own.

Sebastian stared at Jim, who was facing away from him.

"Jim…"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't pity me. It's true. I know. But… don't. Don't act like it's fine, because it isn't. I made a mistake Sebastian, okay. Loving you was a mistake. So shoot me-" Jim turned around.

"Jim?"

"So shoot me. So burn me alive. So cut me up and feed me to the dogs. I don't care, Sebastian. I don't care that you don't love me. I knew you never would. No one loves me. And you know what, I don't need you. I stole the key card on my own. I killed Carl Powers on my own. I'll find Sherlock on my own. I don't need you-"

"_You_ killed Carl Powers?"

"So don't act like I need you, because I don't. And don't pretend it's okay, because it isn't. Just go – go talk to your new friends, I don't care, I don't care at all Sebastian. You never wanted to be my friend anyway. I was just someone for you to hang with until you got some real friends. Yeah, go see your new friends, tell them how much of a freak I am, why don't you? Tell them that _Jim Moriarty has a crush on Sebastian Moran_, why don't you? Why don't you just go and laugh at me, hey? Like everyone else does. Because I'm hilarious, aren't I? Just _hilarious_! Oh look, it's that Jim guy who thinks he can take over the world, what an idiot. He can't even take control of the classroom, he's such a wimp. Why don't we throw stones at him, he's so short and chubby. Why doesn't he just go back to Ireland, no one likes him here-"

Sebastian slapped Jim, hard.

"God damn it Jim, why won't you just listen!?"

"Because-"

Sebastian slapped Jim again. Jim looked up at him with sad, questioning eyes.

"Damn it, I'm trying to talk to you! Will you be quite for just _one second?_!"

Jim shut up.

"Okay. Don't you dare talk about yourself like that again Jim; I don't care what anyone else says about you, you're better than them. You're better than all of them. You just got away with _murder_, for god's sake! And don't you dare talk about going back to Ireland; I want you to stay here, with me."

"With you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Look Sebastian-"

"No. Stay. Please."

"Please?"

"Yeah, please. …What?"

"I've never heard you say please before. For anything."

"I'd say it to you. I love you. I do, Jim."

"You're not just-"

"No. I wouldn't mess with you. I'd probably end up dead."

"Very dead."

There was a sudden, stifling silence. Sebastian felt he should break it.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Find Sherlock Holmes."

"Well… I meant… about…."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us."

"Well… if you want me… I suppose we could be a couple or something…"

"God yes."

* * *

**END!  
If you found it somewhat acceptable, please to review.**


End file.
